The effect of inert proteins upon the structure and function of glyceraldehyde-3-phosphate dehydrogenase has been studied. The effect of inert protein on the thermal denaturation and inactivation of enzymes has been studied. A simple interpretation for the dependence of light scattering in bovine serum albumin solutions upon protein concentration and net charge has been formulated. Molecular models relating drug and hormone binding to response elicitation have been formulated. A new viscometric assay for gelation time in fibrinogen/fibrin solutions has been developed, and the dependence of gelation time upon the concentration of Fibrinogen, thrombin, and inert proteins is being studied.